New Girl on Campus
by Cattails
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and she's the daughter of Voldemort and Harry's sister. read to the end for a twist!


I don't own Harry potter but I wish I did. If you son't like my storys don read them. Read and review plzthxbai!1!

New Girl on Campus

Circe Amadaun ran through the forrest, as bolts of magical energy reigned down upon her. Finally she came to the grassy glade where she'd tyed her winged horse, and swiftly unhitching the daisychain knot, the mounted the steed and flew off, flipping off her persuers as she soared over them.

Her blonde, red, and purple hair blew in the wind, red eyes sparkling mischeveously. The main and tale of her horse, Serafim, had streaks of red and purple in it like hers, but it's hare was mostly white. She spotted a large clearing next to a lake and landed there. As soon as she looked across the grass, she knew she was at the Hogwarts schol of Witchcraft and wizardry. The large building was pictured in books all over the wizarding world. She thought she would be safe from the Death Eaters that had been chasing her if she stayed hear, so she tyed Serafim to a tree and started walking to the school.

The Death eatres were after her because she was Voldemort's daughter, and had run away. She just discovereed that morning that her mother was Lily Evans, and that had been hidden from her her whole life. She had always been told her mother ran off and was killed in a train accident. In a rage that she had been lyed to, she ran away and there she was. She came to the enormus doors that were the enty to the Great Hall and smoothed her fitted blue tee and making sure her tight jeans weren't too muddy and went inside.

The school was in the middle of dinner and she walked determendly to the teachers table. She walked up to the bearded man shed seen on chocolate frogs cards and proclamed her presents. Dumbledoor desided that she would be safer at the scholl than anywere else and so she was sorted into Gryphonder. She walked to the Gryfondoor table and sat down next to Harry, who she knew was her half-brother. All the other Griffyndors looked at her. She was incrediby beautiful. Harry noticed her stunning green eyes that reminded him of his oown. She turned to him and said, "Hi, I'm Circe. You must be Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm your sister, you know," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Yeah right" he said and turned away. Everyone wanted a piece of the glory these days. Insulted, she looked elsewhere in the room and spotted Draco Malfoy. 'OMG,' she thought, 'he is really hot and I would like to meat him maybe I will go tok to him after dinner or soething.'

After dinner she caught up to him in the hallway and said, "Hi there, who are you?" The blonde boy had lots of girls come up to him like this so he replied, "Draco Malfoy. And you are?" He didn't really care until he turned and saw her. Her silver eyes almost hypnotized him, but the movement of her arm brushing her long, sliky black hare behind her ear caut his eye. She wore fishnet gloves on loth arms and a tight black tee shirt that said "Blood is the new black" in red letters and baggy black pants with belts and chains on them. Her combat boots cliked on the coblestones as she walked. Her glittering lip ring drew attention to her full lips. He was almost struck dumb, but Malfoys nnever lose face, so he arched ann eyebrow indifrently. "Circe Amadaun." She said. Draco said to Circe, "Hey, I like your face," she smiled as he took her by the hand.

It was then that he noticed that she was really a 50-foot tall dinosaur and he was holding onto a scaly appendage, edged menacingly with talons. His demeanor changed rapidly as we all know how vapid and shallow the Malfoys are, and he quickly dropped her claws, heading off to the Slytherin common room to act apathetic and aloof. Circe went on to wreak havoc on Tokyo and they all lived happily ever after.

Let me annul everything I typed in the last page. In fact, dear Circe's last name, if said out loud, means 'idiot' in Gaelic. She just jumped headlong into a plot hole, though, to the gratification of anyone who holds the distaste for Suethors that I do. I tried to make this as toxic as possible, and even tried for a HermioneSue, but the familial bonds got to convoluted. If you review, please don't make it apparent that you think I was writing in earnest. Then again, I hypothesize that some will be so sickened by just the opening that they might not read this far, and review blindly.

Death to all pterodactyls and Never spit into the wind.


End file.
